Sometimes love finds us
by MarieGrace
Summary: Marie is new to the WWE. Friends are made. But there’s always a rotten apple, in this case a few rotten apples. Char: O.C/Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels & more. Rated M to be safe ;
1. Chapter 1: Scared

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers. Marie Grace is O/C

**A/N:**

My first fic in a long time, haha. Marie is new to the WWE, fellow wrestlers and friends help her adapt and keep her out of harms way. But there's always a rotten apple, in this case a few rotten apples. Char: O.C/Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels/wife & more. Rated M for fluff soon.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Scared._

**Marie's POV.**

"I have no idea what to do, no fucking idea what to say." I said to Jen, Raw's backstage make-up artist and my first new friend of the night.

"Sweetie don't stress it, you'll do perfectly fine. Your so very beautiful, he'll never pass you up... Never." She said. She's wise, quite older then me, probably her mid forties. She had that long island ascent, much like my mothers. I continued to soak up as much information as she provided me with.

I switched my crossed legs in the chair, now crossing my left over the right. I was fidgeting, tapping my nails on the wooden arm of the seat. Jen continued to apply my make-up and straighten my violet red & black hair. My make-up style was casual, scene looking. People always seem to compliment me, I don't like it. Every compliment I receive, I find hard to believe. I've always been so self conscious. Growing up in a world of where it's looks over talent and personality, you can't blame me for being scared.

I stared into the mirror on the large bright vanity in front of me. I watched myself in my reflection. My eyes skimmed the room. They met the eyes of two superstars, Shawn Michaels and Matt Hardy. I looked away and sighed. Then I stared up to the lights, closed my eyes, and said aloud:

"Dear god, please get me through this in one piece." I brought my head down and opened my eyes to come in contact with jen's.

"I think it's time hunny. Let me get a friend to take you to Mr. McMahon's office, it's hard to find." She said looking over to the two superstars and waved them over.

I could hear my pulse in my ears…

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

I made my way down the narrow hallways of the arena. Randy and I had another match later tonight and he was scheduled to beat me… again. By this point I was pissed. I weaved past everyone standing within the hall. I rounded the corner and collided with such a small figure I could have sworn it was a child. She fell to the floor, and behind her stood my brother Matt and my friend Shawn.

"I'm extremely sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. My bad." I said, reaching down to help her up. She seemed like she didn't know what to say.

"Nice going Jeff, kill the girl why don't ya?" Matt said laughing, Shawn snickering.

"I'm sorry." I said again, returning her a apologetic look and flashing her a smile.

She returned the smile. "It's fine, It's fine. Nothing I can't handle." She said fixing her skirt. I skimmed over her body as she was looking down, She was stunning.

"As you know, I have a brother. Marie this is Jeff, Jeff, Marie." Matt said walking around to my side and patting me on the back.

"Hello Marie, You must be new." I said smiling and extending out my arms for a hug. She hugged back.

"Brand spanking new." Said Shawn.

"Well welcome to the roster sweetie." I responded back to her.

"Where are you guys heading?" I asked.

"Well Shawn and Matt were just showing me my way to Mr. McMahon's office. I'm starting off my storyline tonight." She said. I could tell she was nervous. I knew that feeling.

"Sweet! Actually, I have to have a word or two with big boss man myself. I'll take ya if you'd like." I said offering.

"Sure, that would be great." She replied with a smile.

"Kay, Guy's I'll take it from here." I said.

"Alright, Bye Marie and good luck Hun." Shawn said giving her a hug.

"Bye Marie, I'll just kick Jeff's ass later for stealing my friends." Matt said giving her a hug and me a smile.

"C'ya." She responded.

Then we left.


	2. Chapter 2: TeamMates

_Chapter2: Team mates._

**Sill Jeff's POV.**

Walking with her was quiet. She stayed close by, I could feel the heat radiating off her body. I watched her as she walked. Her skin was like milk, curves in all the right places. She had the strut of a model, it drove me crazy. A few times she stumbled over her own feet. I wondered if she was nervous, or if she was just clumsy, It was cute. I made sure to walk slow, savoring every moment with her. Once every corner people would stop us to meet and greet her. This gave me more time, but made me anxious, Anxious to talk to her for myself.

"What time did he say to be at his office?" I asked quickly, breaking the silence.

"Six pm or earlier." She replied.

I searched the hall for a clock. "It's only ten till 5. You sure you'd like to go now?" I asked anxious again.

"I thought it would be a good idea. I'm anxious." She said looking at her feet.

"Me too." I said to myself out loud. She picked it up.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." I said and changed the subject.

"How about I show you my favorite spot in town while we wait? It's just a few blocks down." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, sure." She said, her tone seeming much happier.

"Alright. Let's go get our coats, it's cold outside." I responded.

* * *

**Marie's POV.**

In the elevator we were nearly to the floor of the parking garage. My mind was racing. I had to take a moment every once and a while to sink in to what was really happening. I was tempted, Tempted to reach over and press the stop button on the elevator. My secret sex crazed mind was getting the best of me. He's flawless and not only that, but available too! Knowing that I was going on raw's roster Ive done my research on my fellow superstars. Shawn was married to beautiful Rebecca. Hunter was with Stephanie, Matt with Ashley massaro, and Jeff had broken up with his long time girlfriend Beth over two months ago. I wanted so bad to just have him right here and now. After just meeting him? That's absurd and not like me. But I couldn't help myself. I wondered if he wanted me as much as I wanted him. By time I knew it we were already to his car.

"Ladies first" He said with a smile opening the passenger side door for me. I ducked my head and stepped into his black on black mustang. He walked around the front of the car, I watched him, he's graceful. He opened the drivers side door and stepped in and fastened his seat belt as I did too. He turned on the radio to K-Rock, my favorite station and then started the car, pulled out of park and began to drive. Animals by Nickel Back began to play. Half way through the song I began to tap my foot.

_"So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in  
You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch"_

"Marie?" Jeff broke my trance.

"Oh, haha. Yeah?

"We're here." He said, turning off the car. We were at a beautiful park in the center of new York.

I opened my door to step out and immediately shivered. I hadn't worn panties that day and the cold winter air rushed up my skirt. I stood up, went to take one step and slipped on a patch of ice. But two strong arms caught me before I hit the cold ground.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked with me in his arms.

"Wow, yeah. Thanks you saved my ass." I replied as he let me go and I stood on my own. I felt a breeze, and he was looking at my midsection, eyes widened. I looked down. My fucking skirt was up and my pussy exposed.

"ahhh, god." I said immediately pulling my skirt down. I felt my face get hot. I can't believe this happened.

"Don't worry about it. don't get embarrassed. Listen if it makes you feel better I'll run around with my cock out. Deal?" He said with a laugh and a wink. I punched his arm.

"Oh I'll pass Jeffy." I said sarcastically with a smile.

"Haha umm, I think we should go back in the car. You seem… cold." He said laughing.

I punched his arm again. I bit my lip, his arms are rock hard. I could picture them pinning me up against the wall. Damn, I should have made that deal with him. We got back into the car and started watching the snow fall. It was beautiful. After spending most of my winters in puerto Rico with my dads side of the family, snows grown to be something new again.

"So, err, how old are you? And what seems to bring you to this business?" Jeff said breaking the silence.

"I'm twenty seven. And Ive come here because, I love wrestling is all. And I thought id give it a try." I said.

"Wonderful! As you know probably I'm 31 and I'm a wrestling red neck." He said with a smile. I laughed.

"you're pretty good at it, and you're gorgeous." I said teasing.

"You say that like you're not absolutely entirely beautiful." He said smiling.

"No. No." I said fighting back.

"Yes, yes miss Marie." He came back harder.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"…Yes." He said turning his full body to me, and staring me straight in the eyes. "don't argue with me." he said.

"haha Jeff, what are you my father?" I said laughing.

He was serious with a crooked bad boy smile. "I can be." He said.

**_Aurthorsnote!:_**Ohhh! cliff hanger! i'll be updating. give me feed back please! review review review! :D xoxox - Marie


End file.
